Surprise!
by Oliver McFly
Summary: What first seemed like a prank made by Adam and Chase for Bree becomes a nightmare when it is revealed that the "prank" connects with the return of a dangerous villain who yearns to destroy everyone. Rated T for action and death of a villain. For Glittercat33 in the Multi-Fandom Secret Santa Contest. One-shot.


Adam Davenport looked out of his capsule. Everything looked fine, and yet he didn't feel fine. In fact, he felt downright miserable. "Bree?" he called to his sister.

"What's on your mind, Adam?" Bree asked.

"Well," said Adam. "I just feel really sick."

"That's awful, Adam. When did it start?" Bree asked.

"After you and Chase left the team," Adam replied. " I just sort of felt like, even though you guys have come back to visit...I feel like I lost a part of me."

"Well, at least you have Leo," Bree joked.

"This is serious, Bree," said Adam. "My bionics have been fried or something."

"Wait, how?" Bree asked, concerned.

'I don't know," said Adam. "Just let me rest."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's Adam?" Chase asked Bree when he awoke the next morning.

"Adam's bionics are gone," Bree replied dramatically.

"How is that even possible?" asked Chase. "The only way they can be stolen is it someone surgically removes them...who would do that, and why?"

"Let's look for clues," said Bree.

"Good idea," Chase agreed.

"Oh my!" Bree exclaimed, looking under the table. "I see some blood. Analyze it, Chase."

Chase looked down at the blood, using his vastly updated bionic eye to scan it. Then he did a double take. "It says this blood belongs to Krane!"

"Seriously?" Bree asked.

"Well, it's Adam's blood, but it has Krane's fingerprints in it." said Chase. "Sorry, I just wanted to be overly dramatic."

Bree playfully hit Chase. "Ha ha! Now, let's go find him." Bree grabbed Chase.

"What are you doing, Bree?" Chase asked.

"I have superpowers, remember?" Bree asked. Bree flew away from the mansion, carrying Chase .

"Put me down, this is nauseating." said Chase.

"Oh come on, Chase." said Bree. "Don't be a party pooper." Suddenly, rockets appeared in place of Chase's legs and he flew off, away from Bree.

"You get superpowers, and the next thing you know, everyone's a copycat," Bree grumbled, flying after Chase.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chase had led Bree to the academy. However, he had suddenly disappeared from view. Bree landed and walked in the door. The academy was dark. There was nobody there.

She turned the lights on, and then noticed a strange assortment of furniture.

"Surprise!" a bunch of people exclaimed. Bree had forgotten all about her birthday. And yet, there were the bionic students, Douglas, Donald, Tasha, Leo, Naomi, and of course, all her brothers. Bree walked over to Adam. "What about Krane?" she asked him.

"Krane was never here," Adam laughed. "Chase and I swapped bionics the other day, though he toned down the super-smarts and I toned down the super-strength."

"But what about the bionic scan?" Bree asked.

"All faked," said Chase. "If you'd have looked closely, you would have seen that I was wearing a green contact lens."

"And the rockets on your legs?" Bree asked.

"That was an android replica of me, Bree," Chase revealed. "While you were prepping your superpowers, I swapped us out at the last minute."

"And the blood?" asked Bree.

"Adam got some pretty convincing fake-" Chase began.

"It wasn't fake," Adam interrupted. "Someone did have a little fight with me last night, and stole Chase's bionic chip."

"WHAT?" Chase exclaimed. "Adam, how could you just...you said it was for the Bree's birthday plan! Who was it?"

"Some guy who seemed to know me, bit of an accent..." Adam recalled. "So yeah, no idea who it was."

"What if it was Dr, Gao?" Chase wondered.

"Gao, rhymes with cow...I think so." said Adam.

"But if nobody has super-smarts how will we track down these coordinates?" Bree asked.

"You've got a power-replicator right here," Daniel laughed. "The other day, I copied Chase's super-smarts, and they haven't worn off yet."

"Daniel, where is Gao?" Chase asked.

"He's over in Centium City," said Daniel. "Something tells me he's destroying Davenport Tower."

"Let's go, team!" Bree explained, putting her hand out.

Leo put his hand on top of Bree's. "By the way, I have a new bionic arm...little accident yesterday."

"What happened?" Bree asked, shocked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Leo replied, tense.

Chase put his hand on Leo's. "To finding my bionic chip!"

Daniel put his hand on Chase's. "To helping my brothers!"

Everyone looked at Adam. "Aren't you coming?" Bree asked.

"Yes!" Adam decided, after a brief pause. "But I don't understand, why put your hands in a circle before a mission? Doesn't that waste time?"

"Nevermind that, Adam!" Leo said quickly. "Let's do this. Bree, Daniel, would you do the honors?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The team finally (though it seriously only took a few seconds) arrived in Centium City, where they found that Daniel's theory was unfortunately correct.

"It's a good thing Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar are back in Philadelphia, so there will be an Elite Force when we get back," Bree said, as the building collapsed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Bree, if we don't hurry, we'll be back to nothing!" Chase exclaimed. "Bree, fly me up and use your invisibility, so I can get rid of Gao."

"But it might be dangerous to use bionics and superpowers at the same time," Bree pointed out.

"Well, just do it!" Chase yelled. It seemed that Chase was losing common sense without his super-smarts.

"I'll replicate Bree's flying ability!" Daniel exclaimed. He touched her leg, and sure enough, was able to fly. Daniel grabbed Chase and turned invisible, heading straight towards Gao.

"Thanks, Daniel, you're a lifesaver!" Bree exclaimed. "In more ways than one!" she added, jokingly. Chase just grunted.

"What do you want?" asked Gao. "How can you fly?"

"I have superpowers now!" Chase lied confidently. "Like this!" Chase punched off Gao's Jetpack. Gao landed on the roof of Davenport Tower, which was still somewhat intact.

"It wasn't going to be that easy!" Gao growled. He shot a beam of light at Chase, but Chase didn't fall, he just stayed up in the air unconscious, since Daniel was behind him. Daniel put a pair of dark glasses over Chase's face, and reached out his invisible hand to move Chase's jaw up and down. He also straightened out Chase's body, to make it seem like he was standing in mid-air.

"Why did you not fall?" Gao asked, angry.

In a Chase-esque voice, Daniel replied "I'm invincible now!", moving Chase's mouth.

"Ha! You shall die!" Gao explained.

"I don't think so," Daniel laughed. Daniel then remembered something. Adam's upgrade included a magnetism app. Therefore, Chase still had his magnetism ability. Daniel hacked into the bionic chip and turned it on. The app attracted Gao's bionic chip to it.

"Ow-why am I stuck to you?" Gao exclaimed. Daniel replicated his powers.

"I don't know, why are you?" Daniel asked, throwing Gao out and blasting him to smithereens with Gao's Explosion App. Gao's pieces fell into the Centium River down below.

"Chase, wake up!" Daniel exclaimed. Chase then slowly regained consciousness.

"Where's Gao? What happened?" Chase asked. Daniel noticed a microchip stuck in Chase's ear. It was in fact his bionic chip! Daniel realized that Gao's abilities enabled him to swap chips with Chase, so he did that. 'Gao's dead, we can home now." Daniel assured him.'

"What are you doing, Daniel?" Chase asked.

"Restoring your bionic chip!" Daniel replied.

"Yes!" Chase cheered, as the two brothers flew-using Gao's jetpack-down to Earth.

"Is Gao done for?" Bree asked.

"Yep! And Adam, here's a present!" said Daniel, giving Adam his chip back.

"Great!" said Adam. "And Chase, you did such a good job up there, I might start treating you as an equal."

"Excuse me, Adam?" Chase asked.

"Er, just kidding," said Adam.

"We have a birthday party to get too!" Leo exclaimed. "So let's go."

Bree looked at the pile of rubble that had been Davenport Tower. "What about that problem?"

"Eh, Mr. Davenport won't care," Chase reminded them. "The Davenhead's still intact. Seems likely he'll just rebuild it without telling us."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an eventful night of cake, partying and giving thank-yous to Bree, Bree and Adam retired to their capsules.

"You're the best, Bree," said Adam. " You could help anyone overcome depression."

"Thanks, Adam. I'm so glad I have you, Chase, Leo, Daniel, all of you. Brothers who will always be there for me." Chase, Leo, and Daniel then walked in.

"How about a team hug before we all head to bed?" Leo asked. Since Davenport Tower was destroyed, everyone was sleeping at the Davenport Mansion until it was fixed.

"Absolutely," everyone else agreed. As they hugged, Adam forgot all about any depressing feelings he'd had that morning. They were a powerful, supportive family, and there was nothing standing in their way.


End file.
